Darkness a club
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Si no hubiera roto ese tonto jarrón de 2,475839 dólares, no sería como un juguete. Y lo peor de todo ¡Es que me enamore! Y no soy la única, pero alguien me quiere robar a ese chico. Aunque sea alguien enclenque, ¡Voy a ganar el amor de Ikuto!
1. Chapter I: La deuda

¡He regresado con Fic de Amuto! -Saca una linterna y la prende- ¡MUAJAJAJA! -ahogandose- COffCoff! u.ú ustedes no me oyeron. xD

**ACLARACIONES: **:)..- ¬¬ Rima no va a ser plana ni tampoco Amu y bueno Utau ewe tamppoqo xD y los charas van a ser gente normal -w- Owo me imagiino a Yoru e¬e

emm u.ú ya diije mucho ahora disfrunte: (Si se puede xD)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_~ La deuda ~_

_&._

Las tres dimos un fuerte suspiro, ¿Enserio aquí no hay tranquilidad? Perdón por no presentarme es que estoy un poco molesta, soy Hinamori Amu una chica de 14 años que estudia en la Academia Seiyo Elementary que es para jóvenes ricos y yo no soy rica, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Gracias a Rima, mi mejor amiga.

Bien contare mi historia: Rima y yo siempre hemos sido amigas y nunca nos ha ni nos importara nuestra clase social, cuando la metieron a la Academia ella hizo algo malo, aun sigo molesta con ella, ¡Me metió a mi también junto con Utau! Las dos nos molestamos pero ella dijo que no nos arrepentiremos. Es algo molesto estar acá ya que es pura gente rica y cuando me preguntan ¿De qué trabaja tu papá? ¿Tiene ejército? ¿Cuánto gana en su trabajo? No respondo más que la vida de una persona normal y la gente se aleja y se junta con Rima ya que saben que es rica. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me alejan de Rima! Rima es… ¡Perfecta! Tiene dinero, es bonita, buen cuerpo, buena para las matemáticas, tierna, con carácter ¡Simplemente perfecta! Además que tiene buenos modales, Uf, soy una porquería alado de ella.

-Amu ya sal de tu mundo-Me grito Utau en el oído, chille y vi a mi amiga con odio. Como siempre Rima reía discretamente y Utau se echaba unas carcajadas. Murmure un Hum no muy contenta y comencé a caminar a no sé dónde.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me pregunto Rima preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi junto con Utau que no dejaba de reírse.

-A un lugar tranquilo donde pueda estudiar-Respondí descortés y como siempre Rima lo detecto y frunció el ceño molesta, Utau se tocaba el pecho tratando de dejar de reír, con su mano libre toco el hombro de Rima.

-T-tranquila de seguro e-está en s-sus días-Tartamudeo por culpa de la risa, ¡Tonta Utau! Siempre con sus tonterías. Negué con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y seguí caminando. De nuevo Rima me siguió al igual que Utau.

-¡Hola Rima-Chan!-Saludaron Miki y Kusu Kusu unas amigas de Rima que la respetan mucho, Rima saludo con la mano.

-Kusu Kusu-Susurro Utau en un tono burlón-Que nombre.

Rima mando una mirada asesina mientras que yo me aguantaba la risa.

-¿Y que, has hablando con Hiro?-Pregunte divertida tratándome de vengar de Utau. Se preguntaran ¿Quién es Hiro? Nah, un vecino de Utau que le llama la atención. Mi amiga se quedo pensativa.

-Oh bueno, la última vez dijo que los chicos de acá eras gays-Dijo en su mismo torno burlón mientras se encogía de hombros, comencé a reír por lo que decía ese chico. ¡Por eso me cae tan bien!

-Pero que…-Susurro Rima aguantándose las palabras que tenia acumulada en la boca-Mal…Educado.

Utau le dio codazos en el pecho con una sonrisa picara…

-Anda suelta groserías.

Reí junto con Utau, Rima vio un salón oscuro y luego a nosotras.

-En ese salón lo diré no pienso soltar esas palabras aquí-Acepto avergonzada, Utau y yo sonreímos. Nada era mejor que ver a Rima insultar, ¡Es muy buena para eso además que pierde la cordura! Utau y yo jalamos a Rima hacia el salón felices y chillando, abrimos las puertas y esperamos a Rima que hablara o mejor dicho insultara.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hijo de puta?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?! ¡Dile de mi parte que me chupe la concha!-Comenzó a insultar Rima caminando de un lado a otro, Utau y yo nos estábamos matando de la risa-Qu'il aille au diable! Comment osait-il dire cela? C'est un putain de connard qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit!

Utau y yo nos caímos al suelo de la risa, nada era mejor que ver a Rima insultar en francés. Bueno, aunque nosotros no sabemos lo que dice pero ¡Es tan gracioso! La luz se prendió y dejamos de reír y Rima de insultar.

-Pero que palabras salen de esta hermosa señorita-Dijo un chico rubio que estaba ¡Agh! Que diga guapo…Estaba sentado en un sillón, a su lado izquierdo un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes con brazos cruzados y su lado derecho un chico de cabello ¿Morado? En la misma pose que el de cabello café. Un chico de pelo azul se recargaba de los reposabrazos del sofá y un niño rubio sentando en la alfombra.

-¿Eh?-Susurramos todas sorprendidas, el niño se acerco a Rima y le mostro un conejo rosado, ojos negros brillantes y sonrojado.

-¡El es !-Dijo el niño feliz, Rima se sorprendió y no hizo nada más que cargar el conejo de peluche.

-Hey Amu esto está mal-Me susurro Utau asustada en el oído, _¿Tú crees? _Me dije irónicamente en la mente, habíamos arruinado la reputación de Rima.

-¿Mashiro Rima?-Pregunto el rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá-¿Tu…Hablaste de ese modo?-Rima se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Me descontrole-Susurro apenada, mire a Utau diciéndole con la mirada que ayudáramos a Rima. Ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ah esto-Dije tratando de llamar la atención y dando unos pasos al frente-Soy…

-¿Su novio? ¡Un gusto! Tadase Hotori-Se presento el chico rubio, obviamente mi _querida _amiga Utau comenzó a reír. ¿Ese chico creyó que era hombre? Fruncí el ceño… ¡Solo porque tengo el pelo recogido en una boina no se significa que me parezca a un hombre!... ¿O sí? ¡No importa!

-En verdad soy…

-¿Su primo?-Me volvió a interrumpir, harta ya mire a Utau.

-Di algo-Susurre entre dientes, Utau se volteo mirando la puerta y dándome la espalada. Se maquillo rápidamente y camino hacia ellos.

-Un gusto-Se inclino dando una reverencia-Soy Hoshina Utau, a su servicio-Pestañeo varias veces y señalo a Rima con la palma de su mano-Perdonen a mi amiga Mashiro Rima, estaba actuando para ser un personaje principal-Los chicos dijeron un Oh sorprendidos, Utau sonrió y comenzó aplaudir-Muy bien hecho Mashiro-San-Me quede sorprendida, ¿Le había dicho Mashiro-San?-Le aseguro Mashiro-San que ganara ese título, porque usted se ha esforzado para ese papel, ¡Se lo merece!-Utau soltó una risita y no sus típicas carcajadas, miró a los chicos-avec la permission **(1) **– ¿Y ahora habla francés? Utau nos miro con cara de enojo, nosotras nos escondimos detrás de ella quedando Rima delante de mí.

-¡Avec la permission!-Dijimos nostras saliendo pero algo debía salir mal…Como no miraba hacia atrás tropecé con un mueble y un jarrón caía por mi culpa…

-¡NO!-Gritaron los chicos y Rima.

Rima me dio el conejo en un rápido movimiento y me empujo, se aventó contra el jarrón tratando de agarrarlo y los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Me estremecí al escuchar el sonido del jarrón al romperse. Utau se pego con la mano la frente y me miro con una de sus caras que decían _Esto está mal._

-¡El jarrón!-Dijo el chico rubio, no el niño. Bueno el niño me arrebato el conejo, oh por cierto ¡Estaba tan suavecito! Me doy una pequeña bofetada sin que nadie lo note, ¡Es el jarrón, NO el conejo!

-Hum el jarrón era de 2,475839 dólares-Comento el chico de cabello café tranquilo mientras levantaba los trozos de mármol con sus dedo, Utau y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

-¡¿Dólares?!-Gritamos al unisonó sorprendidas, Rima comenzó hacer cálculos.

-232, 518,420 Yens-Nos informo sorprendida.

-Tendrán que devolverlo-Nos regaño molesto el de pelo azul.

-Lo iba a subastar-Dijo triste el de pelo morado mientras jugaba con los trozos.

Saque mi billetera, 245 Yens **(1)**, Utau me vio con pena y luego saco su billetera, 103 Yens **(2). **Le saque la lengua con burla y ella solo se sonrojo molesta. El chico de pelo morado nos veía y negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrán que devolverlo con dólares.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritamos las tres. ¿Devolverlos con dólares?

Utau me miro con odio y luego miro a los chicos-¿Dónde conseguimos el dinero?-Pregunto con esperanza, los chicos sonrieron.

-Nosotros les pagaremos con Yens-Dijo el de cabello azul.

-Pero ustedes tendrán que trabajar para nosotros-Continuo el de ojos verdes.

-A sí que… ¿Nos van a pagar con Yens y nosotras tenemos que intercambiar los Yens por dólares?-Pregunto Rima poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, ellos asintieron con la cabeza-Bien-Dijo Rima, Utau y yo nos vimos confundidas y aterrorizadas.

-Bien es hora que nos presentemos-Dijo el rubio sonriendo, en verdad no sé porque reía-Como sabrán Tadase Hotori.

-Kukai Souma-Se presento el chico de ojos verdes.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki-Nos sonrió el de cabello morado.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Dijo aburrido ese chico.

-Hikaru Ichinomiya-El niño nos puso una cara tierna mientras abrazaba su conejo, Utau y Rima comenzaron a abrazarlo repitiendo ¡Kawaii! O que ¡Lindo!

-Soy Hinamori Amu-Me presente, los chicos me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Hum…-Murmuro creo que se llama Kukai y nos miro a las tres-A ti-Señalo a Rima-Te pondré Usagi **(3)**-Ahora sí, Utau soltó sus carcajadas. Kukai señalo a Utau-A ti Neko **(4)** y a ti **(5)**-Me señalo-Inu.

¿Inu? ¡¿Inu?! ¡¿INU?!

-¿Inu?-Dije, el asintió feliz. ¡Genial! Ahora soy Inu Hinamori.

_¿Review?_

* * *

_Uf! al fiinal se me fue la inspiracion xD bien aqii va: -w-_

_**(1): **Bueno si no me eqiboco son 32 pesos o algo asi xD_

**_(2): _**_qreoo q son 13 pesos mexicanos. Sdjasdjasjdajs pobree Utau es pobree xD ewe_

**_(3): _**_Usagi = Conejo_

**_(4): _**_Para los q no son amantes de los Nekos u.ú ... Neko =Gatoo._

**_(5): _**_Inu= Perro._

_Bueno esoo es todo ewe AKo-cHiAn se dezzpide de sus lectores _

_xD_

_Bye .-. Bee!_

_PD: (¿?)_

_Leean mi nuevo Fic amuto :) Taiyaki! xD_

_:3 FuerA!_


	2. Chapter II: ¡Que soy mujer!

_Chapter 2 _

_~ ¡Que soy mujer! ~_

&:

Mire con enojo a los chicos, coquetean con cualquier _dama _que se les acerca. Y para colmo cuando me presentan dicen; o ella es Inu, Inu esto, Inu es una plebeya y las chicas me miran con cara de pocos amigos. No las culpo.

-¡Cuídalo Rima-Tan porfis~sip!-Canturreo felizmente Hikaru, le entrego el conejo o mejor dicho a y Rima soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba el conejo contra su pecho. Hikaru se acostó en las piernas de una chica y comenzó a platicar con la joven.

-Todos tenemos rasgos diferentes y únicos que usamos en nuestro club-Hablo Nagihiko mientras nos veía con una que tenemos que satisfacer a nuestras clientas-Continuo, desvió la vista hacia Ikuto-Por cierto, Ikuto es nuestro anfitrión numero uno: el King-Las tres desviamos la vista hacia Ikuto que se encontraba coqueteando con 2 mujeres sentadas en el sofá-El 70% de las clientas lo eligen como su anfitrión.

Las tres vimos a Ikuto y luego intercambiamos miradas.

-Por cierto como su deuda es de 2,475839 de dólares, serán plebeyos hasta la graduación-Utau y yo vimos a Nagihiko con el ceño fruncido.

_¡PUM!_

El sonido que provoco al caer Rima desmayada en el suelo, si que se tomo mal ser una plebeya. Nagihiko rápidamente la levanto y la puso en un sofá y alado de ella a . Nos sonrió de forma gentil y nosotras se la devolvimos.

-Mis disculpas, estarán al cargo de las tareas irrelevantes-Nos sonrió de una manera dulce y nosotras como tontas lo miramos embobadas, ¿Por qué son tan lindos? libres de escapar, pero mi familia posee más de 100 policías-Ahora miramos a Nagihiko con enojo-¿Tienen pasaporte?-Utau me puso una mano en abdomen y me hizo para atrás.

-Eso no se puede, mi tío es un exitoso abogado.

-¿Eh? ¿No estaba en la cárcel?-Pregunte confundida, Utau me mando una mirada asesina. _Si que soy torpe _pensé.

-Esfuérzate, Inu-Kun-Me dijo Ikuto en el oído y luego mordió mi lóbulo levemente, me estremecí y me aparte de él rápidamente. Comenzó a reír de una forma alocada, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-No hagas eso-Le replique molesta.

-Nunca serás atractivo si eres patético-Me dijo ya tranquilo mientras me veía de una forma no muy bonita que digamos, Utau comenzó a reír levemente. Aun no puedo creer que ellos piensen que soy un chico.

-No me interesa eso-Susurré, Utau de nuevo comenzó a reír.

-V-voy a ver a Rima-Me dijo Utau apenas hablando por la risa. Se sentó un lado de Rima aun divertida.

-¿Cómo que no te interesa?-Pregunto exaltado el _King_-¡Es muy importante!-Me dijo en un grito no muy alto, saco un Taiyaki de no sé dónde y lo mordió sensualmente haciendo que las chicas suspiraran-¡Un hombre que hace feliz a una dama lo es todo!-Ikuto agarro las manos de Miki y puso el pastel en forma de pez en su palma, luego cerro su mano y Miki se miro el puño-¿Verdad…_Miki_?-Susurro en su oído, Miki se puso roja a más no poder y se alejo de ahí caminando como un robot.

-¿Pero eso no importa, no?-Pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Ikuto se sorprendió-Mujer, hombres, o la apariencia…-Proseguí-Lo que importa es su verdadero yo-Le sonreí tiernamente, desvié mi mirada hacia los demás chicos y chicas-No tengo la mínima idea para que existe este club, no importa si nuestra actitud es fría y distante. Lo que importa es la calidez del corazón, del interior. ¿No?

-Pero que palabras más crueles…-Me dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente fingiendo dolor-Piensa esto Inu-Kun-Mire irritada a Ikuto, _que soy mujer _pensé-¿Por qué hay piezas de arte en los museos?-Me pregunto, sonreí.

-Para exhibirlas ya que…

-¡Sí!-Me interrumpió y hazlo el dedo índice-¡Porque las cosas bellas hay que exhibirlas, esa es nuestra tarea!-_¿Pero como describo a esta persona? _Pensé irritada-¡Y así la gente aprecia tu belleza!-Siguió pero yo ya no lo atendía-_Veamos…_-¡Funde este club en la búsqueda de belleza!-De su bolsillo sacó un Taiyaki y luego lo tiró a otro punto sin importar donde sea, _veamos…_Kukai se paró a mi lado derecho y Nagihiko a mi izquierdo. _¿Lindo? No eso no, algo más preciso-_¡Así puedo ver mi reflejo! ¡Por eso hay que limpiar bien los cristales! En el mejor momento…-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y me miraba de una manera seductora-Una mirada desde un ángulo bajo es muy efectiva-Sonrió satisfecho, pero yo ni le hacía caso a sus técnicas de coqueteos.

Con mi puño cerrado le pegue a la palma de mi mano.

-¡Ya sé!-Dije Feliz…

-¿Tu corazón no late más rápido ahora?-Me pregunto en su misma pose.

-¡Detestable!-Interrumpí mientras alzaba mi dedo índice. Ikuto se quedo blanco y con un tic en el ojo, se sentó alado de un mueble con las rodillas pegadas al pecho-¿Ikuto?-Pregunte, Rima y Utau llegaron y lo vieron confundidas al igual que yo. Nagihiko y Kukai rieron mientras veían la escena, los dos apoyaron su codo en mi cabeza.

-¡Eres gracioso!-Me felicitaron los dos mientras Kukai me daba palmaditas en la espalda y Nagihiko en la cabeza. De nuevo me irrite, q_ue soy mujer _pensé.

-Aun así, ¡Lo que dijiste fue hermoso! Hasta que…-Pensé en algo que le agradaría y cursi-¡Lleno mi corazón de fuego, la llama del amor!-Trate de animar a Ikuto tipo Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson, ¡Hay por Dios! ¡Esto es la vida real no un anime Inu! Me bofeteo mentalmente, ¡Amu!

Parece que funciona, se levanta contento y saca de nuevo ese pastel en forma de pescado.

-¡Ya veo, ya veo! ¡Te enseñare más técnicas!-Me dijo feliz-¡Practicaremos con Rima!-Señalo a mi amiga y esta no expreso ninguna emoción, seguía seria. Ikuto se acerco y la miro seductoramente-¿Ofrecería su ayuda, hermosa señorita?-Agarro del mentón a Rima y la acerco más hacia él, Rima sonrió.

-Tus efectos no me hacen nada, Tsukiyomi-Susurro de una manera creída. Utau y yo reímos bajito, ¡Por eso nos caía bien Rima!-Pero como no quiero destruir tu reputación…-Suspiro-Acepto-Dijo en forma adorable.

* * *

Me senté en un sofá y Rima enfrente de mí con una taza de té en las manos, sorbía con pequeños tragos y tenía la pierna izquierda cruzada. Los chicos y Utau nos observaban y Utau más. Rima sonrió.

-Y dígame, Hinamori-San-Me quede sorprendida, ¿Me había dicho _Hinamori-__**san**__?_ Kukai nos interrumpió y me miro por unos minutos que se me hicieron una eternidad, luego vio a los chicos.

-Mejor comencemos con un cambio-Kukai me quito los lentes, ¿Les dije que uso lentes? Pues si no lo sabían, los uso. Solo para leer pero se me olvido quitármelos. Nagihiko y Tadase me arrastraron a los vestidores, Ikuto comenzó a llamar por teléfono y…

-¡Ikuto-Kun! ¡¿Y yo que hago?!-Pregunto emocionado y con brillito en los ojos Hikaru.

-Hikaru-Sempai tu… ¡Alimenta a !-Le ordeno señalando al conejo que estaba sentado en una silla, Hikaru se sentó en otra silla quedando enfrente del conejo de peluche y…

-¡Buenos días!

-….

-¡No seas tímido habla!

-…

-¡Jaja que chistoso!

-…

-¡Ponte este uniforme!-Me ordenaron los dos al unisonó, me comenzaron a quitar la blusa y yo los saque.

-¡Yo me la pongo!-Les grite apenada… ¡Vieron mis pechos! Ellos se quedaron confundidos…

_-Con Hikaru-_

-Ñum, Ñum-Murmuró y vio a -Que tímido eres…

_-En los vestidores-_

-Eh…-Susurre mientras salía todos dijeron un oh y obviamente ¡Utau se echo a reír! Y ahora Rima no pudo aguantarse la risa y reír con ella. Los chicos miraron a mis amigas confundidos.

-¡Pareces una chica!-Me dijo feliz Ikuto con estrellitas en los ojos, mire irritada a Ikuto _que soy una chica _recordé en mi mente. Rima y Utau rieron más. ¡Agh como las detesto a veces!

-Hum…-Murmuro Tadase y vio a los chicos-¿Qué tal si nos paga la deuda satisfaciendo 100 clientas?-Pregunto, yo me quede sorprendida. ¿Yo…conquistando mujeres? ¡Ni que sea lesbiana!

-Bueno-Ikuto me vio y me señalo-¡Ahora eres del Host Club!

Utau y Rima rieron hasta llorar y yo solo baje la mirada avergonzada, ¿Algo más?

-¡Yo quiero que Inu-Sempai duerma conmigo!-Chillo feliz Hikaru, me sonroje. Sí, hay mucho más de lo que me puedo imaginar. Utau comenzó a reír pero sin Rima a cambio ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dormirás conmigo verdad?-Me pregunto molesta, los chicos la vieron confundidos.

-¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres!-Dijo Tadase infartado.

-Pero…-Rima se sonrojo y miro a Tadase con mirada de cachorrito-¿No crees que se sentirá mejor si duerme con sus mejores amigas?

Tadase estuvo a punto de responder pero Kukai le interrumpió.

-¡Cierto!-Me miro sonriente-¡Además puedes comenzar a practicar con ellas!

Me sonroje y desvié la mirada, ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi?

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entre y eche un vistazo. Las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, algo típico de acá. Había una litera y una cama individual, un baño, una pequeña sala, un frigobar, aire acondicionado, un ventilador, un balcón que dejaba una hermosa vista de un árbol de pétalos de cerezo y la fuente del Instituto. Puse mis maletas en una alfombra y respire pero mi tranquilidad se interrumpió al ver a mis compañeras pelear por la litera.

-¡Yo voy abajo!-Le grito Utau mientras se aventaba a la cama-¡Me muevo mucho!

-¡A quien le importa yo voy abajo!-Le grito Rima, se aventó sobre Utau, ¡Que modales! Mire la escena divertida.

-Piedra, papel y tijeras-Les dije, ellas se levantaron y se arreglaron un poco.

-¡Bien!-Dijeron al unisonó mientras se preparaban para su_ dura_ pelea-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-Gritaron, Utau gano y se quedo con la cama de abajo mientras que Rima con la de arriba.

Me acosté en mi cama e hice un puchero y comencé a chillar, Utau me lanzo una almohada en la cara, ¡Que apoyo!

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto divertida.

-¡No quiero estar en el club!

-Tranquilízate solo será un tiempo-Trato de calmarme.

-¡Pero no quiero conquistar chicas!-Grite aterrorizada mientras me sentaba en mi cama, Rima suspiro y se bajo de su cama por las escaleras.

-No podrás conquistar ninguna con esa actitud… -Agarro una toalla y se metió al baño-Además es para pagar esos dólares, ¿No crees que es mejor conquistar chicas que pagar algo tan caro y casi imposible?-Nos gritos desde el baño.

Utau y yo nos quedamos pensativas, era cierto pero…

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Las tres lo rompimos y solo una está pagando!-Reproche mientras me señalaba, Utau y Rima se quedaron calladas. Utau por fin y por un milagro se puso seria y se toco el puente de la nariz.

-A ver, yo les explicare a esos tontos que eres mujer, Rima tu ayuda a Amu a conseguir buenos modales y tu Amu…Sigue con lo tuyo.

Me quede sorprendida, ¿Utau hizo un plan? Uf, si que cada vez los días son más raros.

-Bien…-Dijo Rima desde el baño-Pero... ¿No sería mejor que los chicos no supieran que Amu es mujer?

-¡¿Qué?!-Grite sorprendida, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si descubren que eres mujer ya no te obligarían a satisfacer 100 clientas, tendríamos que pagar. Algo que hasta para mi imposible.

-Tienes razón-Susurre preocupada.

Utau se estiro y bostezo.

-¿Mañana lo vemos, no? Ahora tengo sueño-Se comenzó a tallar los ojos con fuerza.

-Bueno yo también pero antes me voy a bañar-Susurre mientras preparaba mi uniforme de deportes ya que tenía esa clase mañana, después de unos minutos Rima salió y yo me metí al baño. ¿Esto acabara pronto, no? Espero que sí.

(Love)~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_Ready?_

Le lance un botellón de agua a Utau, nos encontrábamos en Educación Física. ¿Algo más bonito que sudar? ¡Odio los deportes! Agh, Utau comenzó a tomar el agua en cascada.

-¿Cómo eres tan buena en deportes?-Pregunte nerviosa a Utau, mire como Ran corría a la velocidad de la luz. Ran Sokudo, la chica más atlética, de buen cuerpo, energética, alegre, etc. De la clase, Utau sonrió.

-Solo olvido a la gente para que no me ponga nerviosa y…-Me empujo-¡Corro!

-¿Y tu Rima?-Pregunte ella se quedo confundida.

-Piensa en algo feo y corre-Me respondió Utau, murmure un Oh y Rima nos miro confundidas-Como su primer día de clases, vio al maestro y corrió muy rápido.

-Es porque me asusto-Dijo molesta, una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Utau.

-¡Hinamori Amu!-Me llamo el profesor, rápidamente voltee y camine hacia el-Tu turno-Me avisó.

Llore mentalmente, me prepare para correr y sonó el silbato. Cuando sonó el silbato corrí unos segundos después logrando la burla de algunas, corrí de una manera algo lenta. Enserio, odio los deportes con todo mi corazón. Cuando llegue Utau me aventó el botellón como yo le hice a ella tiempo antes, pero como no lo agarre cayó en la cara del profesor.

-¡AGH!-Se quejo mientras se agarraba la cara, todas fueron hacia él y yo le explique que no fue mi intención.

-Creo que tendrás mala conducta-Se burlo de mi Utau, le mande una mirada asesina y luego desvié la mirada a Rima que miraba hacia un punto sonrojada.

-¡Rima!-Le grite, ella señalo hacia el punto donde veía, Utau y yo nos volteamos y nos quedamos sorprendidas. Kukai e Nagihiko estaban aquí, ¡Se significa que me van a obligar conquistar!-¡Están aquí!

-Sin la camisa-Murmuraron las dos sonrojadas mientras sonreían de una manera pervertida, suspire. ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigas?

-Oh por Dios se acercan-Grito Utau alarmada, Rima echo a correr y Utau comenzó a echarse sus típicas carcajadas-¡Viste, si se asusta corre más rápido que Ran!-Le mande una mirada asesina a Utau, aunque sea algo serio siempre bromea.

-Me voy antes de que me digan algo-Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, salí caminando de ahí.

-¡Adiosito!-De despidió Utau, solamente me despedí con la mano.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que sentí como alguien mordía de nuevo el lóbulo de mi oreja, _Ikuto _se me vino a la mente. Di unos pasos y me volteé.

-¡TU!-Grite enojada, Ikuto comenzó a reír.

-¡Que tal Inu-Sempai!-Me saludo divertido con la mano, bufé molesta y le grite.

-¡ME LLAMO INU!

-Es lo que dije-Dijo mientras agitaba la mano, me di una bofetada.

-¡ME LLAMO AMU!-Volví a gritar pero cuando me di cuenta el ya no estaba, que rápido desapareció. Suspire, seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta que sentí a alguien jalarme.

-¿Kukai?-Pregunte exaltada, hace unos momentos se encontraba en deportes y rápidamente apareció aquí… ¡Debe ser rápido! El me miró sonriente.

-¡Vamos a las aguas termales!-Me dijo feliz, pero obviamente yo no lo estaba. Esperen… ¡¿Desde cuándo hay aguas termales?!

Kukai suspiró feliz mientras se metía, yo a cambio me tape con mi brazo los pechos y con la otra…ya saben. Y me metí rápidamente, suspire aliviada que Kukai no me viera.

-Hum-Murmuro Kukai mientras se acercaba a mí poniéndome más nerviosa, cruce la pierna y también los brazos en CASO DE EMERGENCIA-Que interesante, tienes el pelo rosado y como corte de chica- Me dijo en un tono burlón-Te pondré Loli-Shota-Comenzó a reír y yo mire con enojo y una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres bueno en los apodos, ¿Eh?

-¡Obvio! Por eso las chicas me aman.

Mire a Kukai con interés.

-¿Le pones apodos?

-Bonitos-Dijo con cara de asco, me burle por su mueca.-Bien hay que irnos.

-¿Tan rápido?-Pregunte sorprendida, Kukai sonrió de forma divertida. Wow, Kukai y Utau se parecen mucho. Se toman todo a broma, buenos apodos, en momento muy serios se lo toman de verdad, buenos en los deportes, ¡Divertidos! Saben si quiero que mis amigas tengan romances quiero que Utau termine con este chico.

-No seas más Loli y sal-Me dijo ya afuera de las aguas, mire hacia arriba y me arrepentí. Estaba desnudo, con eso…expuesto. Desvié la mirada rápidamente sonrojada-¡Rápido!-Me dijo mientras reía, salí rápidamente y me cubrí todo el cuerpo para que no se vieran mis pechos, Kukai comenzó a reír más-¡Hey si no tienes buen cuerpo no te avergüences! Tadase es una…-Kukai comenzó a reír más-Mierda-Susurro divertido y luego se hecho unas carcajadas como Utau, sonreí con ternura y luego comencé a reír con él. Kukai se sonrojo y me dijo que volvía, asentí la cabeza y mire el suelo divertida. Oh, se me bajo un poco la toalla dejando ver un poco mis pechos, bueno no creo que lo haya notado, ¿Verdad?

Kukai comenzó a contarme lo más chistoso del club y sobre cómo tratar a las chicas aunque a veces se sonrojaba.

-Oh y una pegajosa es Dia Nicallant **(N/A: Apellido francés inventado xD)**

**-**¿Pegajosa?-Pregunte confundida, el asintió serio.

-Sí, no deja en paz a nadie. Acosadora.

Volvió a reír al igual que yo, Kukai se despidió de mí antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Loli-Shota.-Susurre divertida, una chica paso alado mío y me vio con cara de pocos amigos, yo le vi confundida. Intercambiamos miradas hasta que ella comenzó a reír pero no escandalosamente.

-¿Qué no tienes modales?-Hablo por fin, le vi confundida-¿No te gusta tu sexo?-Volvió a preguntar mientras me veía entre enojada y divertida. Siguió con su camino hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus zapatillas. _Pero que chica más rara _pensé.

De nuevo camine hacia mi habitación pensando en lo que dijo la chica rara, llegue a la puerta de mi departamento y comencé a buscar mis llaves. Las saque y luego abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a mis dos amigas dormidas. Bueno, Rima decía ``Estúpida Utau´´ y Utau cantaba, hay que miedo. Mejor las ignore y me puse la pijama lista para dormir, pero antes quería tomar un poco de aire. Salí al balcón y mire por un tiempo la luna que estaba en estado menguante.

-¿Lo disfrutas?-Me pregunto Ikuto que estaba sentado en el barandal como si nada, lo mire y me quede sorprendida estuve a punto de gritar pero él me calló con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte en el mismo estado, Ikuto de nuevo desvió su mirada hacia la luna.

-Pues no lo sé solo vine acá.-Me respondió con el ceño fruncido, apoye mis brazos en el barandal y fruncí los labios.

-Oye…-Llame su atención, el me miró por unos momentos serios pero luego me sonrió-Soy mujer.-Solté nerviosa.

-Ya sabía-Me dijo natural y luego desvió la mirada hacia la luna de nuevo, de nuevo iba a gritar pero me acorde que Rima y Utau estaban durmiendo, nos quedamos en silencio viendo el estado de la luna. Ikuto se bajo del barandal y me vio-Hace unos minutos lo supe.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque se te ve tu brassier.

El comenzó a reír…

_¡CRASH!_

-Ups, se me fue el florero de la mano-Dije mientras veía a un Ikuto con flores en la cabeza.

_¿Review?_

* * *

_Aqii la valio$a (xD) continuacion uwú debbo agrAdcerle a~¡Luisa-Chan! en ayudarme en el Fiic en la parte de Kukai y Amu en las aguas termales, (pervertida y espero q no hayas dicho nada sobre ejem el mosqito)_

_Si no llegamos a los 11 o 12 reviews no aii conti ):_

_Como se vee, u.ú la hiztoria se parece mucho (MUCHO!!!) a Ouran Host Club pero luego va a cambiar cuando Ikuto diga la verdad, ¡Mentiroso! Por eso me gusta xD spero q algunos leean mi nuevo Fic ~ Meikyuu Butterfly ~ de la hermoza 3 (L´l) canción de Nana Mizuki!! conocida como Utau en sugoii kyara -w- _

_En fiin dejo de hablar ewé q luego no me calló xDD ¬//¬U ;.;_

_Me dezzpido pero anteez dejo a mi intento de itachi xD: O/_\O LOL! _

_sdajasda bueno ahoraa zi me voi uwú B y e-bEe! :3_

_Ako ~Elizabeth, Suminoe~Hiwatari!! (mii nombre completo, el porq en mi perfil -w-) _

_FUera! xD_


	3. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


	4. Chapter III: ¡Trabajos de un Anfitrión!

_Chapter 3_

_~ ¡Trabajos de un Anfitrión! ~_

_&:_

Mordí la goma de mi lápiz y volví a leer la operación que me pedía mi libro de matemáticas. ¿Por qué las matemáticas son tan difíciles? ¡No entendía nada! Y mis acompañantes eran Utau y Rima, no tenía salvación. Utau es mala para las matemáticas, así que quedaría en lo mismo. Sin saber qué hacer. Rima, era buena en la materia pero su examen de literatura de acerca y tiene que hacer un resumen de un libro ya que eso contara para su calificación, así que también esta estresada y ocupada por lo que prefiero no molestarla. Además cada quien lo suyo.

-Amu. – me llamó Rima y por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta que estaba confundida con lo de mi tarea y que me ayudaría. Pero no, cerró mi libro de matemáticas y me señalo el reloj de su celular.- Se te hace tarde.

Tarde unos momentos en reaccionar cuando mi cerebro se _ilumino_ y fue cuando me levante de mi asiento y salí corriendo de la biblioteca…

* * *

Llegué corriendo a la sala de música y con la respiración agitada. Tome algunas bocanadas de aire y luego suspiré tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Tome la llave de la puerta y cerré los ojos antes de entrar.

-Se molestaran mucho porque llegue tarde. – murmure nerviosa abriendo la puerta lentamente…

Me imagine lo peor al entrar, los chicos reunidos en la mesa mirándome de una manera horrible, a punto de asesinarme por mi impuntualidad pero no. Me impresione al entrar y ver la sala de música adornada de una forma, ¿ paradisíaca? Llena de palmeras y diferentes tipos de flores, por cierto, muy coloridas y hermosas. Era una escena hermosa así que saque mi celular para tomarle foto cuando las voces de los chicos me sobresaltaron e hicieron que volteara….

-¡Bienvenida! – me dijeron todos al unísono, los mire de mala gana pero luego me mordí la lengua tratando de no reírme a carcajadas a verlos vestidos de esa manera… parecían… ¿Gays? En fin, la cosa es que llevaban un tipo falda en la parte de abajo (Menos Hikaru, que se vestía como de costumbre) y el pecho descubierto. Lo que los diferenciaba, además de su físico, era el color de las 'faldas' o como se llamen y que Kukai traía un collar de flores, esos que usan los hawaianos.

-Pero si solo es Inu-San. – dijeron decepcionados Kukai y Nagihiko provocando que me enojara un poco.

-Llegas tarde. – me murmuró Ikuto con seriedad.

-¿Por qué rayos hicieron este paisaje paradisíaco? – pregunté ignorando a los chicos. Miré a mí alrededor, en serio que no parecía que me encontrara en la sala de música. De hecho, me sentía en Hawái.

Ikuto paso un brazo por mi hombro izquierdo y me apretó hacia el mientras señalaba la sala.

-Porque la primavera apenas dará comienzo, por lo que haya afuera todavía hay frio. – Ikuto señalo con su dedo índice la ventana, indicando que el clima de afuera era frio aun. La verdad, aun no captaba muy bien que me decía decir hasta que Tadase siguió.

-Por lo que queremos recibir a las hermosas chicas de esta academia con un aura paradisiaca tropical. – y ahí fue donde capté. Gracias a Tadase.

-¡Una isla caliente! ¡Tanto como yo! – gritó emocionado Ikuto mientras señalaba el techo y comenzaba a reir.

-Ya bájale a tu ego. – susurré frustrada mientras quitaba su brazo de mi hombro y comenzaba a caminar por la sala, más bien, la _isla…_

…-Nuestro Club se define uno, por familias prestigiosas y dos, riqueza. Y gente que tiene mucho tiempo en sus manos, además que este club se trata de que los chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo ofrezcan hospitalidad a esas hermosas damas que también tienen tiempo. Es un juego elegante y único en esta academia. Es tan cruel. Pero ante esta hermosa dama, solo puedo sucumbir a ser un sirviente leal. – concluyó su aburrido coqueteo Ikuto tomando el rostro de la castaña y acercándolo al suyo. La chica, obviamente ante sus palabras quedo encantada. Suspiré frustrada y solamente recogí los vasos de ellos dos y los puse en la charola y me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero a pesar de que me iba alejando de aquellos dos, seguía escuchando su conversación, más bien, el habloteo de Ikuto porque la castaña no dejaba de suspirar y decir, que lindo o Ikuto-Sama~

Entre los diálogos del molesto de Ikuto escuche decir que abría una fiesta de baile del club. Llegue a la barra donde se servían los jugos naturales y se preparaban las ensaladas de frutas, y deje ahí mi charola mientras colocaba los vasos sobre la barra.

-¿Qué es una fiesta de baile? – le pregunté a Nagihiko que era el que atendía en la barra. Ya que Hikaru me ayudaba a distribuir la comida mientras que Tadase, Kukai e Ikuto le coqueteaban a esas chiquillas.

-¡Borrachera, borrachera! – alardeó Hikaru agitando sus brazos, me sorprendí porque no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, gracias a su estatura y porque, parecía un bebé de ocho años, y que un bebé diga eso, se oye extraño.

-Reservamos el salón principal de la Academia y tendrá lugar cosas maravillosas. – me dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa y mirada pícara provocando que me sonrojara levemente y me pusiera nerviosa.

-¡Mover el culo, mover el culo! – volvió a alardear el pequeño Hikaru provocando más mi nerviosismo.

-Hikaru no digas eso. – le regaño Nagihiko quitando su mirada picara y mirándolo molesto.

-Bueno… ¡Mover el culo con elegancia! ¡Mover el culo con elegancia! – volvió alardear riéndose de una forma extraña, Nagihiko lo miró extrañado y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le mire de la misma forma que Nagihiko y voltee a mirar a todas las _urgidas _clientas. Lo siento por la palabra, pero eso parecía.

-Parece que las clientas están más emocionadas que de costumbre. – le susurré a Nagihiko mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra y apoyaba mi codo en ella y mi mentón en la palma de mi mano.

-Al parecer es porque los chicos están mostrando una cierta cantidad de piel. – canturreó con voz picara mientras veía a los chicos de una manera rara. (No, no de manera morbosa, ¡No malpiensen!)

-¿Tú has planeado todo eso Nagihiko-Sempai?

-No tengo el poder para tomar la decisión Amu-Chan. – sonreí levemente al oír que alguien del club por fin me llamaba por mi nombre.- El que toma las decisiones es Ikuto-Sama.

-Yo digo que Ikuto-Sama solo quería mostrar su abdomen bien formado. – le murmuré a Nagihiko muy bajo para que nadie nos escuchara, reí bajito y Nagihiko se unió a mis risitas.

-¡Pero si yo estoy más bonito! – chilló Hikaru asustándome ya que según yo había sido discreta. Lo voltee a ver rápidamente y me sorprendí al verlo con la vestimenta de los chicos.

-¡¿Cómo es que te cambiaste tan rápido? – le pregunté asustada. El me miró con una sonrisa que provocó que me erizara.

-¡Bueno, yo me voy a coquetear! – dijo con una voz seductora. En serio que ese niño me asusta un poco.

-Loco. – murmuró Nagihiko con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Awww! – comenzaron a gritar las clientas… si, definitivamente Hikaru ya había entrado en _acción._

-¡Ah, necesito un descanso! – gritó Kukai mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que me asustara y soltara un chillido.

-Nada de descansos, si no vas a atender a las chicas vas a ser mesero. – le regaño Nagihiko, Kukai levanto la cabeza y me miró.

-Inu, cambiemos de papel.

-En tus sue….

* * *

-¡Estoy cansada!~ Ya no puedo más. – lloriqueó Utau mientras acostaba su cabeza en la mesa y sollozaba. Rima levantó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Las dos tenían el mismo trabajo, hacer un resumen de un libro y la verdad era pesado, ya que les había tocado Ángeles y Demonios, y es un libro con varias páginas, así que, entendía la fatiga de su amiga.

-Lo sé, yo igual. – Rima dejo de escribir y acomodo sus hojas en las que había escrito su resumen y coloco su lápiz a un lado de estas.- Descansemos cinco minutos. – dijo mientras se estiraba en su silla y hacia la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un bostezo.

Utau instantáneamente levanto la cabeza y le miró con alegría.

-¡Rima-Chan! – le gritó entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?~

-¡Vayamos a visitar a Amu-Chan!

-¿Qué? – dijo Rima enderezando la cabeza.- ¿Para qué? Ella está ocupada en el club, no debemos molestarla. Y nosotras también estamos ocupadas con el resumen, yo no pienso irme de aquí hasta terminar mi tarea, es el primer mes y no quiero sacar una mala… ¡Hey tonta que haces! ¡No! ¡Utau!, ¡SUELTAME UTAU!...

…Miré hacia los lados, viendo como los chicos conquistaban a las niñas esas~ Era un momento incómodo para mí, Kukai había intercambiado el papel conmigo y ahora era yo el que _seducía… _Digo, la que seducía… ejem, como decí…, y en verdad me sentía incomoda y rara con esto, me sentía una lesbia….

-Hinamori-San. – me llamó una de las dos chicas. Voltee a verles confundida.-Hinamori-San, ¿Tu no vas a llevar ropas tropicales? – prosiguió preguntándome, me puse nerviosa. En verdad no sabía que responder.

-Quisiera verte. – me dijo en tono coqueto la otra. _Japonesas pervertidas. _Pensé asustada.

-Yo…

-Hinamori-San esta gordo y le da pena que vean sus lonjas, ahora si me lo permiten hermosuras, préstenme a este metrosexual~ …

-¡Rima-Chan me salvaste la vida! – le grité mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba.- Lo hiciste de la peor forma, ¡Pero me salvaste la vida! – le dije mientras seguía lloriqueando. Utau estalló de la risa y Rima me miró con pena.

-Ya, ya. Te vez como una de esas chicas urgidas. – me dijo quitando sus manos y frotándolas con su ropa, quitándose mis besos.

-Perdóname~ - dije haciendo un puchero. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y me recupere de mi pequeño trauma. – Eh, por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La arrastre hasta aquí. – Dijo Utau orgullosa y Rima solo infló las mejillas y se puso levemente roja del enojo.

-Ya veo~ ¡Finjan que son mis clientas! ¡No quiero a más japonesas pervertidas! ¡Ayúdenme! – les supliqué con los ojos llorosos.

-Inu, te cambie de papel para que trabajaras. No para que estés haciendo berrinches. – escuché la voz de Kukai a mis espaldas haciendo que diera un brinquito.

-S-sí. – musite por lo bajo asustada. Me despedí con la mano de las chicas y me fui de nuevo con mis clientas…

-¿Qué clase de clientas son esas? – le preguntó Utau a Kukai levemente molesta, él le miró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Son unas pervertidas.

-Nah, solo están algo locas es todo. – dijo con una media sonrisa…

Cuando me senté en la silla pude ver que las chicas miraban de manera molesta a mis amigas, suspiré cansada y carraspee para que me hicieran caso. Las chicas me voltearon a ver apenadas y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-Siento por lo sucedido.

-No se preocupe Hinamori-San. – dijo una.

-Pero díganos, ¿Por qué no está vestido como los demás?

Sonreí lentamente, durante el camino ya había pensado mi respuesta. Conozco a las chicas, gracias a que soy una. Era obvio que volverían a insistir con la pregunta.

-Pues, es que para mí es más natural llevar ropa de primavera en primavera.

-Ya veo, - dijo la que había insistido con la pregunta. – Te gusta ir conforme a la época. Entonces, en la fiesta del baile sería maravilloso que haya pétalos de cerezo. – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y sus ojos se iluminaban. Le miré con una sonrisa fingida, ¿Y eso qué? Yo no organizaba el baile, niña tonta.

-¡Sí! Seria hermoso bailar en parejas entre pétalos de cerezo. – dijo la otra imitando a su compañera.

-Lo siento queridas. – les dije haciendo que las dos se bajaran de su mundo rosa y me miraran confundidas.-Yo no organizo el baile, si no que Ikuto-Sempai. Si quieren todos esos hermosos sueños tendrían que decírselo a él. Yo sé que él se los cumplirá.

Las dos se miraron y se levantaron de la mesa rápidamente.

-Un gusto hablar contigo, Hinamori-San. Hasta pronto. – dijeron las dos al unísono haciendo una reverencia para luego correr hacia Ikuto gritando su nombre.

Sonreí maliciosamente, ahora tú te encargaras de ellas Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – me preguntó una voz conocida. Voltee a verle y me sorprendí al ver que era la chica con la que me había topado ayer en la noche en los pasillos.

-Claro. – dije de mala gana, obviamente después de lo sucedido la chica ya me comenzaba a caer mal. Ella solo sonrió de una manera que hizo que me enojara ya que no se veía de buenas intenciones y se sentó delante de mí.

-Dia Nicallant. – se presentó poniendo sus brazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante. Acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté cortante alejándome un poco de ella. Ella sonrió amablemente entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome de una forma muy rara, se veía que esa chica tenía malas intenciones conmigo.

-Ni se te ocurra coquetearle a ninguno de los chicos de este club, ni tú, ni tus amigas, ¿Entendido? – soltó sin quitar esa amable sonrisa. Me sorprendí ante lo que había pronunciado esa tonta. ¿Quién se cree para decir eso? Pero solo la imite. Imite su tonta sonrisa de niña buena y quite mi cara de enfado, porque si alguno de los chicos se daba cuenta que tenía problemas con esta chica tendría problemas e Ikuto me daría un sermón sobre ser amable y gentil.

-¿Y…?

-Y para tenerte vigilada, pequeña perra... - me interrumpió esa estúpida chamaquita, ¿Acaso esa tipeja me había llamado perra? Estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero vi que a mi lado pasaba Ikuto, mirándome a mí y a la chica. No hice nada, solo calle y deje que prosiguiera. No porque soy una chica que se deja ser… molestada. Si no porque me metería en problemas, primero, porque todas las chicas de este instituto, claro menos mis amigas, piensan que soy hombre. Y un hombre pegándole a una mujer obviamente se vería mal. Y segundo, porque sería expulsada del club y no tendría con que pagar la deuda y mi familia no tiene tanto dinero para pagar un estúpido jarrón de alto costo. Así que, me tranquilicé y conté hasta diez. Por Dios, Amu contrólate…- Te haré mi próximo favorito. – dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón se aceleró. Juro que casi me desmayo en ese momento, y los gritos desesperados de Ikuto no ayudaban mucho ni mucho menos la risa de Utau.

Ikuto había gritado al oír eso, ya que él siempre fue el favorito de todas o de la mayoría. Utau se había reído de la escena que hizo Ikuto y todas las demás chicas se alarmaron por lo que había bastante ruido en la sala y Dia me siguió hablando.

-Te haré mi favorito y te hare la vida imposible, Hinamori _Amu…_

* * *

Los chicos ya habían quitado los adornos de la sala de música y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las clientas ya se habían ido al igual que mis amigas que habían vuelto al estudio. Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa, Nagihiko buscaba no sé qué en su laptop mientras que los demás veían como Ikuto se deprimía frente a la ventana del aula, comiendo fideos, al oír que sería 'el' _próximo favorito _de Dia. Yo por mi parte, ni miraba a ese pobre tipo ni tampoco estaba atenta a Nagihiko, ni a nadie. Solo a mi mente. Me había quedado pensativa por lo sucedido. Estaba preocupada por aquello…

-Ikuto, ya deja de comer los fideos de los plebeyos. – le regaño Kukai mirándolo con pena, pero Ikuto seguía y seguía tragando. Le miré con pena junto con todos y pensé por la paciencia de todos los presentes así que intervine para que nadie se pusiera histérico.

-Vamos Ikuto, deja de tragar o te pondrás gordo. – al parecer eso funciono ya que me miró con miedo y dejo el plato de fideos en el suelo.

-Sí, y mejor ayúdanos a planear la fiesta del baile. – dijo Tadase mirándole molesto.

Ikuto se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa. Al parecer ya estaba bien el dramático peliazul.

-No puedo creer que Ikuto esté tan disgustado por el hecho que la señorita Dia haya elegido a Inu-Kun como su próximo favorito. – dijo Hikaru mandando al diablo todo lo que hicimos para mejorar el autoestima de ese tipo.

Ikuto se volvió a echar al suelo y volvió a comer de su plato de fideos. Todos le mandamos una mirada asesina a Hikaru quien rió divertido.

-Su enfermedad no es algo nuevo. – dijo Nagihiko sin dejar de teclear en su computadora. Lo miré sin entender.

-¿Enfermedad? – pregunté sin entender. O sea, no era un trauma… ¡¿Si no que una enfermedad? ¡Pero qué…!

-La enfermedad del huésped-nómada. – dijo Kukai agitando las manos. Aun así, no entendía a qué se refería.

-En otras palabras, - dijo Tadase poniéndose delante de Kukai.- Es la enfermedad de 'Cambio de chico cuando quiero'

Miré a Ikuto algo frustrada.

-¿Solo por eso tan deprimido? – le pregunté con burla.

-¡Cállate! – me gritó lanzándome un fideo que ni siquiera llego a la mitad del transcurso. Me mordí la lengua tratando de aguantarme la risa.

-Es que veras, normalmente las clientas normales eligen un anfitrión para siempre. – me explicó Nagihiko.

-¡¿Para siempre? ¡Con razón! Debe ser aburrido tener un mismo chico todo el curso. – dije sorprendida al enterarme de eso. Ikuto se levantó del suelo y se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se jalo el cabello fuertemente.

-¡¿Acaso le he aburrido a Dia-Sama? – comenzó a gritar eufórico.

-Ella cambia de chico constantemente. – prosiguió Nagihiko ignorando la escenita de peliazul.

-Ah~ entonces está molesto porque le he arrebatado a su chica. – susurré divertida provocando que Ikuto me mirara de mala cara.-

-¡NO! – me gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo en un rápido movimiento y se ponía frente la mesa, recargando sus brazos sobre ella e inclinándose hacia mí y por lo visto que tomo otra bocanada de aire será porque me gritara de nuevo. Pero a mí, ¿Eso que me importa? - ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Muy bien, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Amu, ya comienza a parecer una mujer! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan popular entre las chicas si ya eres una chica? ¡Sinceramente, los únicos que sabemos que eres mujer somos los del club!

-¡Y sus amigas! – intervino Hikaru divertido.

-¡BASTA! – gritó mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos. _Que lata da. _Pensé mientras miraba su escena. Ikuto me agarro de los hombros y me acercó a él, a pesar de que hayamos quedado muy cerca, demasiado diría yo, estaba serena ya que su mirada era de enojo.-¡Quiero que te veas como cuando entraste a esta Academia!

-Si siempre he sido la misma, ese día use una boina o un gorro no recuerdo y ustedes fueron los que me confundieron con un chico. Por su culpa me tuve que cortar el cabello para parecer un chico. – le grité enojada. Ikuto sacó de no sé dónde ¡Una foto mía! (Cuando aún conservaba mi cabello medio largo) Y me la puso en la cara.

-¡Quiero que te veas así! ¡Así, así, así! – me comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras señalaba la foto varias veces y chillaba desesperado. Me enfurecí más, ¡¿De dónde diablos había sacado esa foto?

-¡No te lleves las fotos de los demás sin su permiso! – le grité enojada ignorando lo que me había dicho.

-Vaya~ - dijo Kukai mirando la foto- ¿Así eras tú? Cuando más miro la foto más me sorprendo.

-¿Cómo _eso…-_ dijo Tadase señalando la foto- se convertido en _aquello?_ – se preguntó recordando el día en el que nos conocimos. Más bien, en el accidente.

-¿Una boina? – pregunté aburrida.

-Puede ser, pero en esta foto se ve tu cabello más largo. – dijo Tadase señalando mi foto.

-Ah~ es que mi estúpido vecino me pego un chicle en el cabello y no podía quitármelo, así que me corte el cabello.

-¡Las chicas no dicen groserías! – Me grito Ikuto mientras se tapaba la cara con un pañuelo y se tiraba al suelo para seguir haciendo su drama.

-Como digas~. – dije volteando hacia otro lado restándole importancia a lo dicho.- Además, si me convierto en una chica no tendré como pagarles la deuda.

-Oh, por cierto. Cambiando de tema. – Dijo Nagihiko mirándome seriamente.-¿Tienes idea de cómo organizar una fiesta?

-Ah, esto… - le miré nerviosa sin saber que responder. La verdad, había ido a algunas fiestas en mi vida pero nunca había organizado alguna así que no sabía que responder.-Pues yo… no estoy interesada en eventos y esas cosas… - reí nerviosa al terminar de explicarles.- De hecho, me gustaría no…- deje de hablar cuando sentí como Ikuto se ponía atrás mío, y a pesar de que él se encontrara a sus espaldas. Podía sentir su mirada, tan… macabra. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Ese tipo ahora que se tendrá en mente?

-No, el baile de salón es un conocimiento común para un caballero. – Me dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón.- ¡Y si quieres seguir dentro del club como anfitrión, muéstrame exactamente lo serio que eres Hinamori-San! – le miré sin entender. Ikuto de la nada se puso en una posición rara y me miró a los ojos con burla.- Si no puedes dominar el vals en una semana y demostrarlo en la fiesta… ¡Tendrás que ir como una chica! – me dijo señalándome provocando que me sobresaltara. Se me erizo la piel de solo pensarlo…

* * *

_**A**__l __**D**__ía __**S**__iguiente…_

-Rápido, rápido, lento. Muy bien Hinamori-San. – me felicitó Miki-Chan al ver que comenzaba a dominar el vals.

La verdad, estaba agradecida con ella al ayudarme a aprender a bailar vals pero por la cara de Ikuto parecía todo lo contrario, ¡JA! Esta loco si piensa que me voy a salir de este club así de fácil.

-Pon tus pies juntos lentamente Hinamori-Sama. – me ordenó Miki-Chan mientras miraba mis pies y los pateaba levemente con su pie derecho para que los juntara, inmediatamente lo hice y pregunte si así estaba bien y solo asintió con la cabeza.-Los caballeros deben dirigir, observa cuidadosamente a tu compañera.

-Sí. – murmuré bajito. Pero perdí el ritmo y enrede mis pies con los de Miki-Chan e hice que nos tropezáramos y cayéramos en una pose no muy bonita.

Ikuto solamente nos miró atentos, espero que no lo haya tomado de otra forma lo sucedido.

-¡Perdóname Miki-Chan! – le grité apenada.

-No pasa nada, Hinamori-San. – me dijo mientras sonreía de una manera morbosa y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. ¡Japonesas morbosas! ¡En serio que las Japonesas eran morbosas!

Por otro lado, a cambio que los chicos me ayudaran de este lio ya que Miki-San intentaba besarme, se concentraban en su _rey _que se encontraba en la ventana de la sala. Y aunque fuera de día y los rayos de luz se filtraran en la sala, había un tipo de aura negra alrededor de Ikuto por lo que Nagihiko dijo:

-Ikuto se ve oscuro. – le susurró a Kukai tratando de ser discreto.

-Escuché que quería ser su compañero de práctica. – le dijo en mismo tono a Nagihiko.

-Es imposible para él hacer de compañero para Haruhi, por su altura…

…Puse un plato de galletas sobre la mesa y le di un pañuelo a Miki-San para que se limpiara el rostro ya que sudaba un poco ya que la pasamos practicando por más de una hora.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi compañera de prácticas Miki-San. – le agradecí a la chica con sinceridad y amabilidad a pesar de que me haya querido besar.

-Ah, no importa. – me dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente. – Escuché que no podrás recibir a las clientas a causa de las practicas intensivas. – Miki-San recargó sus brazos en la mesa y su mentón en sus manos.-Estoy algo contenta por poder adquirir tu tiempo ahora.

Le miré sin entender por lo que ella cambió de tema rápidamente preguntando a Nagihiko-Kun, que se encontraba a nuestra izquierda, si las tazas eran nuevas y este respondió diciéndole algo sobre que actualizaban la colección de té.

-Ya veo. – susurró Miki mientras acercaba la taza de té a sus labios.- Tiene un color precioso, es tan hermoso. – la verdad no entendía muy bien porque esa conducta tan rara ante una tacita de té, y creo que Ikuto estaba igual que yo, ya que la chica después de pronunciar esto Ikuto se recuperó de su aura oscura y abrió los ojos como platos. Qué raro es este tipo.

-¿Te gustan las tacitas de té, verdad? – le pregunté curiosa mientras le miraba a los ojos, pero esa mirada picara que siempre tenía Miki se convirtió en una nerviosa. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-¡N-n-n-no!, no es que me gusten mucho. – pronunció nerviosa y entre tartamudeos. Vaya, ¿Qué diablos dije para ponerla tan nerviosa?-¿Qué estás diciendo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ah… ya había entendido todo. En verdad le gustaban, pero era vergonzoso para ella que la gente lo supiera. Así que le sonreí amablemente sin decir nada, pero, ¿Por qué lo esconde?

La miré discretamente y ella tenía la cabeza baja, por lo que no me veía, en fin es una ventaja para mí. Ella simplemente acariciaba la taza varias veces, de hecho, le iba a preguntar si no iba a probar el té, ya que para eso se lo dimos, ¿No? Cuanto te ofrecen una taza de té es para tomar, no para acariciar la taza.

La puerta se abrió pero en ningún momento voltee a ver quién era ya que de seguro sería algún chico del club hasta que escuche un _Buenos días _de una voz que no se me hizo familiar, Miki dejo de acariciar la taza y yo levante la vista para ver quién era.

Era un chico que no se me hizo familiar, en verdad, nunca lo había visto en esta Academia ni fuera de ella. Así que llegando a mi cuarto lo primero que haría sería preguntarle a Rima quien era ese tipo. Claro que primero averiguaría su nombre, cosa que le preguntaría a los chicos ya que al parecer al verlo sonrieron amistosamente. De seguro eran conocidos. Por cualquier cosa, si los chicos no llegan a saber su nombre, a Rima le daría una explicación de físico…

-He traído las tazas de té que me encargaron. – dijo el muchacho después de habernos dado los buenos días. Por alguna extraña razón, Miki dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y enderezo la cabeza.

-Ah, muchas gracias. – agradeció Nagihiko sin quitar esa sonrisa amable.- La porcelana que has elegido para nosotros es bien recibida por las señoritas. Eres muy bueno. – le felicitó Nagihiko.

-Me alegro al oírlo. – dijo el muchacho que por lo que veo, tenía un paquete en las manos. Deben ser las tazas. Pero, luego enfoque mi vista en Miki, que de nuevo tenía la vista en la taza y la cabeza baja, ¿Qué rayos le sucede? En verdad, quería ayudarla, pero, no creo que me tenga confianza para decirme que sucede. Además que tenía curiosidad de quien era ese muchacho, así que decidí ser directa y preguntarle al chico que si era de alguna compañía pero este me respondió que solo era un estudiante. Nagihiko me pidió que cargara la caja donde venían las vajillas y eso hice y me quede mirando la caja, ya que tenía escrito un nombre en la tapa. Pero antes de leerlo, Miki-Chan soltó una risa burlona haciendo que la volteara a ver junto con Nagihiko y el chico.

-Hinamori-San, eres una persona divertida. – me dijo con un tono raro. De burla e ira.- Pero eso es comprensible, él no parece heredero de una corporación de primera clase. – esto último lo dijo volteándose hacia nosotros y cruzando la pierna. A pesar de que sus palabras eran dirigidas para mí, miraba al chico con una mirada llena de dolor y enojo. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Me pregunte mentalmente algo nerviosa.

-¿Heredero? – musité sin entender.

-Su familia, la compañía de Intercambios Easter, importa y exporta las vajillas principalmente y ahora, su participación en el mercado es la número uno en el país. – me explicó Nagihiko, como siempre. El respondiendo mis dudas. Mire a Miki y al chico por última vez, los dos tenían mirada de dolor pero sus facciones se mantenían serias y serenas. Miré la caja y en la tapa decía _Easter_. Ya entiendo todo~ así que sonreí mentalmente.- Por eso le pedí que nos trajera algo cada vez que llegara nuevo cargamento. – prosiguió Nagihiko haciendo que levantara la vista. Y viera al chico de nuevo que seguía mirando a Miki, esta solo se volteó sin decir nada más.- Realmente confió en sus ojos Easter-Kun. Siempre elige las mejores tazas.

-Oh, - el chico dejo de mirar a Miki y enfoco su vista en Nagihiko-Kun al que le sonrió nervioso- mis ojos no son aún, muy buenos. – le dijo algo apenado.

Vi como Miki se encogía en su asiento sin hacer y decir nada hasta que Nagihiko menciono sobre los estudios de Easter-Kun en Inglaterra…, que comenzarían en la semana que viene y fue cuando escuche un sollozo… por parte de Miki-Chan y fue cuando ella se cubrió la cara al escuchar un Sí, por parte del chico…Que tiempo después de eso, se despidió de nosotros y salió por la puerta lentamente...

-¿Disfrutas de tu tiempo en el Host Club? – le preguntó amablemente Ikuto a Miki que inmediatamente quito sus manos de su cara y lo miró asustada ya que este se encontraba en la ventana hace unos instantes y ahora estaba alado de ella. Como por arte de magia. Además de su repentina pregunta a la que solo respondió _¿Eh? _Sin saber que responder, ya que claramente se veía que estaba nerviosa y asustada.

Me acerqué a ellos dos y aunque sabía que mi pregunta iba a empeorar el caso tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber si podía ayudar a Miki en algo, así que pregunte…

-¿Eres alguien cercana a la persona de antes?

-No. – respondió secamente, con una voz seria y grave. No como esa voz dulce y encantadora que siempre tenía…-Con permiso. – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la salida sin decir nada más…

-¡Inu-Chan! – gritó Hikaru mientras se encimaba en mi espalda haciendo que diera un brinco del susto y que casi se me cayera la caja provocando la mirada asesina y de espanto de Nagihiko. Así que deje la caja en la mesa y le respondí con un _¿Qué? _- ¡Easter-San fue un ex-novio de Miki-San!

-¿Eh? – solo dije, ¿Y solo por eso tanto odio? ¿Pues qué le hizo? Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Hikaru porque tanto rencor entre esos dos pero Ikuto se cruzó de brazos y me nombró.

-Pero tú no digas nada.

Yo solo asentí, pero a pesar de que no dijera ni una sola palabra, le preguntaría a Rima. Lo sé, soy algo chismosa, ¡Pero la curiosidad me mata! Deje de pesar tanto cuando sentí que Hikaru recargó sus manos en mi cabeza y luego su mentón. Si, Hikaru muy cómodo mientras yo aguanto todo su peso~

-A ella no le gusta que hablemos de ese tema. Ni nosotros, ni nadie. – me dijo Kukai mirándome fríamente.

-Pero Easter-San es una buena persona, ¿Verdad? – dijo esto último Hikaru mirando a Ikuto de una manera rara. Este solo entrecerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta dándonos la espalda.

-See~ - respondió secamente.

-Pobre Miki-Chan, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos dos para que ella reaccione de esa manera. – susurré mientras veía la puerta por donde se había ido anteriormente la peliazul.

-Entonces…, - dijo Ikuto volteándose hacia nosotros y dando unos tres pasos al frente, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Ahora en que estará pensando?- vamos a escribir nuestro plan…

… ? …

-¿Para qué? – dijimos todos juntos sin entender.

-¡Nuestro Club existe para hacer a las señoritas felices! – nos gritó a todos con una voz que reflejaba orgullo y… más orgullo…

* * *

Toqué un par de veces para que las chicas me abrieran la puerta del cuarto, Utau me grito que estaban ocupadas y que no podían atender a alguien por ahora.

-¡Soy Amu! – les grité algo fastidiada.

-¡Pasa! – me dijeron las dos al unísono. Giré la llave de la puerta y entre lentamente al cuarto…

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el suelo rodeada de mantas y almohadas, además de varias bolsas de botana y chocolates y latas de refrescos. Las dos miraban la televisión y como no dejaban de reír, suponía que veían una película cómica. ¿No que estaban ocupadas? Me dije mentalmente. Par de tontas~ Pero bueno, las mire con una media sonrisa. Al menos ellas se divirtieron.

Rima me miró con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y me dijo que me sentara junto con ellas para ver la película y pues no tenía nada que hacer, así que me senté alado de ella y a pesar de que llevaran un poco más de media hora viendo la película no le prestaba atención la verdad. Ni si quiera sabia de que trataba porque yo seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, con lo de Miki-Chan y el muchacho. ¡Y ahora que lo recuerdo!...

-Rima… - susurré bajito, ella me volteó a ver divertida.

-Dime.

-Esto, ¿Podrías parar la película un instante? – le pedí, Rima hizo una mueca de disgusto pero le ordeno a Utau que le pusiera pausa a la película, cosa que a ella también le desagrado.- Gracias. – agradecí mientras me ponía enfrente de ellas dos, quitando las bolsas que habían en el suelo.- Yo quería preguntarte, ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí?

-¿En la academia? – me preguntó confundida yo solo asentí.- Pues, ¿Qué será? Creo que con este año cumpliría dos, pero la gente de acá me conoce por mi padre. Ya sabes.

-¿Y tú conoces a la gente de acá? – le volví a preguntar, Rima alzo una ceja.

-Pues, mi madre es indiscreta lo admito, por lo que se muchas cosas de la gente…

-¿Cómo la relación entre Miki-Chan e Easter-Kun? – le interrumpí. Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó seria y frunció el ceño tiempo después.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? ¿Con que chisme te vinieron? – me preguntó con enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Le miré sorprendida y me acerque más a ella. Utau solo nos miraba atentamente sin decir nada, ni siquiera intervino con sus chistes tontos.

-Hoy Miki-Chan me enseño a bailar vals para la fiesta de baile…

-¿Fiesta de baile?- interrumpió Utau, le expliqué que era brevemente y ella solo dijo un _Ah~_ sin mucha emoción.

-Como decía -continué-, en eso tomamos un descanso y Miki-Chan se sentó en una silla y pues, comenzamos a tener un tipo de charla. Más bien, ella y Nagihiko, sobre las tazas ¡Y de hecho! Hubo un momento donde Miki-Chan no dejaba de acariciar la taza cuando entro ese tal Easter-Kun y Miki-Chan se puso muy rara, y dijo algo que creo que le afecto al chico. Luego Nagihiko-Kun me explicó porque el comentario más no la razón del porque tanto rencor por parte de la chica. Entonces fue cuando Hikaru me dijo que eran novios, pero aun así no entiendo porque tanto odio entre ellos dos…

-Porque ese imbécil la humillo en una fiesta del baile. – me interrumpió Rima con voz alta cuando aún seguía diciendo que no entendía porque tanto odio entre los dos.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, hasta que volví a preguntar…

-¿Qué le hizo?

-La dejo plantada, nunca llego y la pobre chica le tolero una hora de atraso. Preocupada, le fue a buscar, ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa? Que lo descubrió con otra chica en su cuarto.

Me quede sin palabras, y trague saliva lentamente. A pesar de que no fui ya la chica que lo sufrió, me partió el alma y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Debió dolerle tanto a Miki-San…Y por último, solo pregunté…

-¿Y cómo se llama ese _imbécil_?

-Yoru…, Easter Yoru. Su _prometido_…

_¿Prometido? ¿Prometido había dicho?..._

* * *

_¿Review?:c lo sé, que tarde en actualizar u_u Pero bueno, pienso escribir todos los fic's de nuevo ;_; & continuarlos~ Espero que les haya gustado & que me dejen un review n.n' & Gracias a IzumiChan que actualizo esa vez para informarles lo de mi accidente con la lap ewe' en fin yo me voy c: _

**_S_**_i me dejan un **review **me haran feliz c':_


End file.
